bf10adminfandomcom-20200214-history
Intel Animations v2
Structure credit to CLG wiki. This includes all animations in commercials. Credit goes to Intel, the computer companies that used it, and anyone related to them. I do not own any of these logos and the above has credited anyone related. You may use this page on other wikis as long you credit me. Due to protection added, I will edit these on the wiki. i486 and i486DX2 i486SX Pentium (1995) *Logo: On the black background, we see the blue swirl, and merge into one swirl with Intel Inside texts fade, the Pentium Processor jumps in. *Variants:**The Korean version exist for the commercial. **A cropped version exists for computer commercials. *FX/SFX: CGI FX. *Music/Sounds: The 1994 trademark Intel jingle, played by Walter Werzowa. *Music/Sounds Variants: **A low pitched version exist. Only appear on Packard Bell commercial. **A high pitched version exist. Mostly due to PAL prints. **A different fanfare was heard on Intel Pentium commercial Dolphins in French version on ina.fr. *Availability: Rare. *Scare Factor: **Low for the normal version. Low to medium for the high pitched and low pitched version. May caught off-guard, but it's a good logo. Pentium MMX *Logo: Animation is similar the 1995 Pentium logo, but as the logo finishes, a MMX tagline appears and fades in. The Intel URL (www.intel.com) fades in. *Variants: **The Korean version exist for the commercial. **Early commercial for the processor has the MMX appearing after the logo nearly finishes but it does not fade completely until the shine sound is heard. **A cropped version exists for computer commercials. *FX/SFX: See Pentium *Music/Sounds: The 1995 trademark Intel jingle, but it is more faster and ends with a shine. *Music/Sounds Variants: **On an early Pentium MMX commercial, the jingle was not sped up but the shine is still added. **The Acer commercial used the regular 1995 sound with no shine sound. *Availability: Uncommon, since this was quickly replaced with the Pentium II and the 1997 Intel Logo. Very rare for the cropped version. *Scare Factor: **Minimal to low for the normal version. It should not scare many outside the dark background and the new shine at the end. **None for the cropped version, maybe low for the Thinkpad version and minimal for the Acer version. Pentium II/Pentium II/Early Celeron/Early Xeon/Intel *Logo: Animation is similar the 1995 Pentium logo, but no additional words jumps in; only the Intel logo animates. The Intel URL (www.intel.com) wipes below the logo. *Variants: **The URL is changed to correspond the region the logo aired. **Earlier commercials like the Parachute one features the URL fading instead of wiping to appear. **There are variants where no URL appear. **A small version in the center exists. **In a Intel Overdrive commercial, the animation occurs in a dog's eye. The logo would then zoom in to the center while the background fades black and the URL would wipe. **A cropped version of the small logo exists for many computer commercials. *FX/SFX: None *Music/Sounds: The 1995 trademark Intel jingle. *Music/Sounds Variants: **On Simpsons commercials with the logo, the last tone is replaced with Homer Simpson's famous catchphrase "D'oh!". **On the MDG commercial, the small logo contains a voiceover about the computer, since the end of the commercial has the larger animation with no URL. **On Korea, the sound is pitched slower. On some PAL prints, the sound is pitched higher. **A few computer commercials with the logo would have the 1998 sound. *Availability: Common on commercials during the time. This has been used more notably with Gateway commercials; even the Simpsons variant exists. The small version by itself is rare and it is not easy to find the version with the 1998 sound. The one with the 1998 sound is only found on two Gateway commercials, alongside a German Compaq commercial and a French Dell commercial. *Scare Factor: **Minimal to low for the normal version. The background is still dark but the 1995 sound is still there. It is a little higher without the URL since only the logo is there. **Low for the Korean version. The low pitch can get some who don't get used to this. The same with high pitched version. **Low for the Simpsons variant. Homer's "D'oh" can get some. **None for the versions in commercials, though it may increase depending on the commercial. **Minimal for the 1998 sound. The whoosing on the sound can get some. Pentium III *Logo: On the black background, we see the blue and green laser, and the text Intel Inside Pentium processor was appear. The green laser hit causing the III appear. It shine afterward. *Variant: On commercials, cropped on some occasion. A warp speed version existed, on some commercial like Compaq. *FX/SFX: All the animation. *Music/Sounds: A modified trademark Intel jingle with whooshes. *Availability: Rare. *Scare Factor: Minimal, it is scary, but it's tamer. Pentium III Mobile *Logo: Cropped on a commercial on a black background, the Intel logo starts to zoom in and spin before stopping. White light is seen moving in the background while this is occurring. Afterward, a white light goes on the logo, to draw the black curve and then the "m" on the logo appears. *FX/SFX: All the animation. *Music/Sounds: Same as Pentium III but different. *Availability: Extremely rare. It is unlikely that it had aired in the US, as found commercials aired internationally. The full-screen version is nowhere to be found as it is not found on a commercial although it was rumored to be appeared on Asus Commercial. Only found on 2 Compaq and 2 Dynabook commercials. *Scare Factor: None. The sound is less scary compared to the 1998 sound and the animation is only cropped on a commercial so it is unlikely the background may scare anyone. Minimal for the first Dynabook version, since it is mostly dark. Pentium 4/Pentium D/Gray Box *Logo: 1. On the blue background, a ripple causing the Intel Inside from the 1990 with Pentium and 4 below appear. It zoom out to a comfortable distance. Wesbite may be appear. Sometimes HT or M was added on the logo. 2. On the white background, we see a blue streak cause the logo swivel revealing Intel Pentium 4 Inside with Intel in 2005 font appear. 3. As a robot dog presses a key on the keyboard, the Intel Pentium 4 HT animation appears on the computer screen. The dog's head spins and then the dog jumps to look at the viewer. The Intel tab and the "Discover what's inside" fade in during the animation. *Variants: **There are international variants of the logo. The Russian version does not fade the Intel tab. **In 2006, the computer now animates the 2006 Intel Pentium logo instead. Additionally, the computer turns to the dark blue start of the animation when the robot dog clicks with the mouse. The Intel tab is replaced with the 2006 Intel logo with the "Leap ahead" slogan. **Vobis Digital used this animation; the screen is replaced with the 2006 Core 2 Duo animation. Nothing fades in. **In a Brazilian commercial, the animation was changed to a longer 2006 Intel Leap ahead logo. The beginning of the animation would only be used here as it is cut in other variants. Nothing fades in. *Cheesy Factor: **The Brazilian animation has the 2005 Intel Pentium 4 HT logo on the computer box, but the logo animation is the modern Intel from 2006. **Additionally, the Brazilian animation has the animation being off the jingle. *FX/SFX: The commercial is the same from Pentium 4. *Music/Sounds: 1998 Intel jingle. *Music/Sounds Variants: The Brazilian variant uses the modern 2006 Intel jingle, alongside a voiceover of "Intel presentas". *Availability: Uncommon, though it is easy to find the 2006 Intel Pentium version. *Scare Factor: None. The animation is on the computer and the rest is just peaceful. The 1998 Intel jingle may scare a few, though it is not there in the Brazilian commercial. Pentium (2005) and Pentium D/XE, Core and Core 2 series *Logo: 1. Starting on a dark blue background, a flash is seen in the center before two boxes close on the lighting, the top one being white and the bottom one being blue. As it zooms out showing a white background, the Intel logo draws on the top box. After the logo rests, the word "pentium" appears on the bottom and the center flashes again. 2. Same as the one from Pentium 4, but the logo replace with Pentium D with below saying Dual-core, do more. *Variants: **There is a cropped version on some Dell commercials. **A Pentium D logo exists, the D simply suddenly appears as the logo is zooming out. On some commercial, the logo is replaced with Extreme Edition logo where the bottom part is black. The logo is also used on Core or Core 2 series. On Extreme Edition, the text says Hard core, quad-core or Play to win with *FX/SFX: All the animation. *Music/Sounds: The 1998 trademark Intel jingle. *Music/Sounds Variants: The Pentium D/XE variant uses the 2005 modern Intel jingle. It is the first animation to use this. *Availability: Very rare. The Dell version is found in a few Dell ads during the time, while the one by itself is even more (though it has been found on Adland). The Pentium D version is found on only on a single commercial. The Extreme Edition is nowhere to be found, but appear on original commercial on TV. *Scare Factor: **Minimal for the 2005 Pentium version, the starting darkness, and the 1998 sound may scare only a few. **None to minimal for the Dell versions, maybe minimal to low for the one with black background. **None for the Pentium D/XE version. The 2005 sound is now calmer and is less likely to scare the viewer.